This application is a National Stage filing based on PCT/EP2009/007756, filed Oct. 29, 2009, and which claims priority to German Patent Application No. DE 20 2008 015 000.0, filed Nov. 12, 2008.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a High Frequency (HF) plug connector having an outer conductor part, an inner conductor part arranged within the outer conductor part and a mating-side end which is configured for plug-in connection to a complementary HF plug connector, wherein a housing made from an electrically insulating material, particularly a plastics housing, is arranged at the mating-side end of the HF plug connector, at least partially surrounding the outer conductor part, wherein the housing has a through bore in which the outer conductor part engages.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2003/0176104 A1 discloses a coaxial plug connector having a plastics housing and complying with the FAKRA standardization scheme (FAKRA=Fachkreis Automobiltechnik (Automobile Expert Group)) for SMB connectors. A plastics housing is provided herein, which holds and protects the plug-in connector and positions the connector for plugging to another plug-in connector with a plastics housing. The housing also has mechanical codings so that only matching housings can be plugged into one another.
Plastics housings of this type for coaxial plug-in connectors, also known as FAKRA housings are used in the field of automotive technology for data transmission cables. These data transmission cables are usually coaxial cables or similar cables based on an electrical conductor. The mechanical dimensions of such FAKRA housings in the interface region, i.e., in an axial section of the housing which interacts with a complementary plug, in order to create a mechanical connection between the two plastics housings, are defined in DIN-Norm 72594-1 in the version dated October 2004. The part entitled “Road vehicles—50 Ohm high frequency interface (50-Ω-HFSSt-Part 1: Dimensions and electrical requirements” of the above DIN-Norm 72594-1 defines plugs and couplers of an interface with an impedance of 50 Ohms for high frequency applications (50-Ω-HFSSt) in road vehicles and thus ensures communication to and from the vehicle. It defines dimensional and electrical requirements and properties and ensures the interchangeability thereof. All the well known automobile manufacturers apply this standard in their production. The content of the standard is defined by the Normenauschuss Kraftfahrzeuge (FAKRA).
The Automobile Expert Group (FAKRA) within DIN represents the regional, national, and international standardization interests in the field of motor vehicles. The responsibilities of FAKRA cover the drawing up of all standards regarding compatibility, interchangeability and safety for road vehicles according to DIN 70010 (except agricultural tractors), regardless of whether these road vehicles are equipped with combustion engines, electric motors, or hybrid drives. FAKRA also draws up standards for the bodywork of these road vehicles (except for municipal vehicles, fire fighting vehicles, and ambulances). It is also responsible for standardization of the entire equipment of the aforementioned vehicles and bodywork and for standardization of freight containers (ISO containers). Standardization promotes rationalization and quality assurance in the field of vehicle manufacturing as well as the environmental compatibility of vehicles. The group also contributes, in accordance with the state of the art and current knowledge, to increasing vehicle and traffic safety, for the benefit of manufacturers and users.